Cat and Mouse
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: Brief scenes from Friday the 13th Part 3 in 3D. The best Friday venture. I don't own any of the characters


Chris Higgins stood outside of the bathroom door of her mother and father's private vacationing cabin, Higgins' Haven. Thin perspiration glistened lightly on the smooth skin of her young face which wore a look of absolute fear. A hockey mask wearing maniac was downstairs, armed with a large lumberjack ax. And he was coming after her, no doubt. Chris could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Keep it together," she thought to herself. " Just shut the bathroom door, hide inside of the closet." She shut the door to the bathroom, and crept almost silently toward the closet door on the opposite end of the hallway. "When he comes upstairs," Chris thought again,"he'll most likely search the bathroom first, then Shelly's room. Poor Shelly." Chris suddenly snapped out of it." When he goes into Shelly's room, I'll make a dash for it!"

Jason stood up off of the floor of the cozy cabin. Many random hardcover books lay scattered around his big, menacing presence. He gripped the ax firmly in a bloody hand. Not his own blood. He looked up toward the top of the stairs. He would spill more blood. The blood of the young girl he recognized from that night, two years prior. The girl with the long, auburn, brown hair. The girl who had escaped him once. Tonight, she would not escape. He would get her. He felt a great deal more determined than usual. This one was clever. Smart. Jason approached the stairs. The heavy books that had fallen on his head earlier had stunned him a bit, bringing him to his knees. That was ok. She could run, but she couldn't hide. He started up the steps of the winding staircase.

The lock of the closet door clicked into place, courtesy of Chris. She knelt down to the floor, peering through the keyhole. The hallway was empty and the only sound that Chris could hear, was the howling wind outside. She moved further back into the small closet, looking around her. The thought of hiding behind the hanging clothing crossed her mind. She quickly shed the idea. A weapon of some kind would serve her much better. Chris reached up and pulled away a few articles of clothing... revealing the bloody corpse of her best friend, Debbie, dressed in a bathrobe.. She saw in utter horror, that a kitchen knife had been savagely pierced through her throat.

A sudden, quick scream escaped from Chris as Debbie's propped up corpse fell over, hard to the floor. The girl's hand closed over her mouth, as Chris realized the fatal mistake she had just made. She looked down at her best friend laying beside her as Chris knelt on the closet floor, "Not Debbie. Her baby..." Inside of Chris, a boiling rage was beginning to emerge. "That bastard," she thought to herself, also thinking that this was not the time to grieve, Chris reached over the body and peered through the keyhole a final time. What she saw made her shrink back in absolute terror, gasping loudly as she did so.

Jason reached the top of the stairs, stepping on the soaked wood floor. He pushed the door open which lead to the hallway of the bedrooms and single bath. He stepped toward the bathroom, intending to enter. A woman's scream filled the air. A short scream. Like a scream of surprise,or shock perhaps. Gripping the ax, Jason headed toward the direction from which he had heard the scream. The closet at the end of the hallway. As he moved closer, gasps could be heard coming from inside. She was in there. Trapped. He had her now. She wouldn't get away.

The doorknob rattled frantically as the man on the other side tried to enter. Chris's breathing became rapid. "This is how it's going to end." She thought of her mother and father, and began to scream a bit more as the ax chopped through the door. Chris's eyes shifted down towards something. Toward the body of Debbie. At the knife that protruded from her neck. Chris reached down, hesitantly for the blade. It was her only chance at possibly surviving this. "That psycho is huge, bigger than this knife," Chris thought again. "But I can't just sit here and wait for him to kill me."She gripped the knife that stuck in her dead friend and pulled it out. The horror continued as the killer in the hockey mask sought out his prey.

Jason hacked away at the closet door, now able to gain access to the inside through a ragged hole, made by his ax. As he reached his big left hand inside, Chris acted! She lunged at the door, sinking the already bloody knife into the hand of the lunatic, who moaned and grunted in utter pain. The ax fell to the floor and the closet door swung open. Jason's potential victim began to slash at him with her weapon! Advancing toward him as he backed away from her. This sort of surprised Jason, that this small young woman possessed enough gall to attack him. He remembered before about how difficult it had been to catch her that night, how she had kicked his knife from his grasp. When he had finally caught her, he had lost her again. Now she was here, in the hallway of a small cabin,and this time, the woman physically threatened him with a knife. And it worked. But that only made Jason more angry.

The chopping ceased as the killer reached a hand through the closet door. Chris saw her chance and took it, with no hesitation. She stabbed the hand, all the way up to the hilt of the knife. Fresh blood spilled. The sound of his moaning was like sweet music to Chris, but another sound grabbed her attention. The unmistakable sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Something heavy like an ax. She kicked the door open to see the huge masked man clutching his wounded left hand with his right. Chris took this to her much needed advantage. The knife came down in a blur of motion, very close in front of him. He backed off and the young woman rushed at him with it, as if in a rage, half screaming and grunting. Jason backed up until his feet reached a puddle of water leaking from the bathroom, where he slipped to one knee.

Chris slashed the knife at her pursuer, becoming the attacker for the moment. Her heart beat fiercely as she backed this large man down the hallway with the weapon that he had murdered innocent people with. She could see the puddle of water on the floor getting closer. She was almost there. Hopefully, he would slip and fall, and she'd let him have it.

Jason's feet stepped in the puddle of water that leaked from the overflowing tub in the bathroom. He slipped down to the floor on his left knee, trying to regain his balance. Chris stepped in with a short scream, and plunged the knife down fast towards Jason's right knee. The blade sank deeply into his flesh and this time, he screamed. Jason grabbed his leg as he fell backward on the wet floor. This one was just as bad as that blonde girl that he had scuffled with two days before. The only difference was that she had gotten away, alive. After tricking him.

A bit relieved,Chris observed Jason as he fell on his back, the knife sticking out of his knee. "Good! He's down ," she thought. Now was her chance and Chris knew that she had to move fast. She quickly reached Shelly's door and gripped the knob. The door was stuck again, but Chris knew that there was a window in the bedroom. She could escape through it! But the door still wouldn't budge.

Frantically, Chris kicked the door hard with a grunt of effort, then threw her body at the jammed door as hard as she could. It was starting to give and she forcefully wiggled the doorknob. Her eyes shifted back toward the man on the floor, about seven feet away. He was pulling the knife out of his leg!

The pain felt like white hot fire coursing through his entire leg. She would pay for that. Jason released his leg and carefully closed his left hand around the handle of the knife. The pain intensified as he gripped it. Jason glanced up. The woman was trying with everything she had, to get into one of the rooms. His leg hurt pretty intensely. For that, she would suffer. Jason removed the knife from his bloody leg and whipped it toward Chris!

As the man pulled the knife from his leg, Chris pushed at the door as she gripped the knob. The door opened and she stumbled half into the bedroom. She shot a quick glance back at the killer sitting on the floor. She also glanced at the knife whipping through the air at her. Chris screamed as she lunged into the room, the knife now embedded in the frame of the doorway where she had been standing. Her heart pounding, Chris dashed toward the bed, jumping on top of it. She tried opening the window, but it didn't budge. "Shit!" Chris looked toward the left of the bed where a desk and chair stood. Wasting no time, she reached down and pulled the chair up with both of her hands. Chris turned back toward the window, bracing herself, and swung the chair back.

Jason rested on the floor for a brief moment. He was in pain and it hurt to move, but he couldn't waste anymore seconds. The sudden sound of glass breaking filled the cabin. No. She can't get away. Jason pushed his heavy body up from the floor as his leg throbbed. Standing up, he limped toward the open bedroom door. Sure enough, there she was, climbing out of the broken window.

The chair shot out the bedroom window as Chris sent it through, in a spray of glass and wood. She placed her sneakered right foot up on the sill, kicking a few shards of glass to the gravel below, and swiftly climbed out. Now, completely outside, Chris hung from the window by both hands, preparing to let go and drop to the ground. She wasn't a very high distance up,but if Chris landed wrong, she could be injured. Taking a deep breath, Chris readied herself. Before she could act, a large, calloused hand gripped the hood of her jacket from the window above!

The rage inside of Jason grew as he approached the window in a limping stride. A large booted foot sank down into the bed as he stepped up onto it. He could see the woman's creamy hands gripping the window sill. Jason reached his good hand outside of the window, down, gripping the woman's jacket!

Chris grunted as Jason tried pulling her up with his right hand. She began to beat at the hand as hard as she could, trying to get him to release her, but his grip on her was firm. Unknown to Jason, the hood of Chris's jacket was ripping open. She had felt and heard the sound of the fabric tearing, to her relief."No!," she exclaimed as she dangled and hung in midair from the hand of a mass murderer. Chris pounded at the killer's arm a final time and the jacket ripped open completely!

To his disappointment, Jason watched as the young woman plummeted toward the ground below. She appeared unharmed after landing, as she scrambled up on her knees. Predator and prey both looked at each other, one from above and one from below. Chris could see a demented look in the eyes of the wearer of that hockey mask. The look terrified her, but she did not let him see her fear. Jason broke the stare and withdrew back into the bedroom, releasing the cloth from the woman's ruined jacket.

Chris landed on the ground outside of the cabin,half rolling with the fall which did not even stun her, much. The wind ripped through her long hair as she turned over and shot her eyes upward toward the window. She had been lucky, escaping with no injury, with the exception of a minuscule cut on her chin that she had received from part of the window, during her fall. Chris waited for Jason to make a move before she removed the torn jacket from her slender form, revealing a thin, comfortable blue sweater. The jacket was tossed aside and Chris made her way to a side door of the cabin. She stepped up to the door and peered inside.

Jason stepped into the hall again, remembering the soaked floor this time. The woman would get away if he didn't hurry. He was becoming frustrated again. This one was quite the challenge and it only made Jason want to slaughter her even more. He stepped past the water on the floor and out to the winding staircase. Gripping the railing with his good hand, he started down. The killer of Crystal Lake had no idea that he was being watched.

The wind howled around Chris as she looked in through the glass panes of the door, watching as the man wearing the hockey mask descended the staircase. Fear no longer shown on her pretty face. Now, there was only a facial expression of a hunter,or maybe of someone pushed to their absolute limit. In some way, it made her look a bit menacing, as the wind ruffled and tore through her hair. The windstorm continued as Chris jumped down from the wooden stoop away from the side door of the cabin.

On the main porch, very close to the side door where Chris had just been (and blocked earlier with a wooden hat stand) was another door. Beside it, there rested a big pile of thick fire logs. Chris climbed up onto the porch. A deadly surprise was in store for the man inside, limping down the stairs. She picked up one of the heavy logs and stood outside of the door, out of the killer's view. He would exit the cabin through the very door she waited beside. Chris was sure of that. If there had been anyone alive to observe what Chris was doing, it wouldn't have been difficult to figure out that she was planning to bash the murderer's over sized skull in.

The young woman was brave, but when you're fighting for your own life, and alone at that, one takes pretty desperate measures. She had already wounded him with a knife, stunned him with heavy books, and now, once again, she had the upper hand. She wondered how well her sanity would hold up after this was over. Chris held onto the log with both hands as she waited for her "prey" to show itself. After a brief moment, the door opened and Chris Higgins's fingers tightened on the heavy hunk of wood in anticipation. Sometimes, to defeat a killer, you have to think like a killer.


End file.
